Break the Habit
by Sweet Persephone
Summary: [AU] The gang have been best friends for such a long time. What will happen when Kagome and Inuyasha start dating? Why are Miroku and Sango so against the idea? Please read and review! [in the process of revising]
1. Should Have Seen It Coming

(Note: This is a repost.)

**Chapter One: Should Have Seen It Coming**

"Miroku?"

Sango turned to see why her friend wasn't beside her anymore and then she saw him. Miroku was holding the hands of some random girl, who had suprisingly enough not slapped him yet.

"Who's that?" the girl asked, looking over his shoulder at Sango.

"She's just my-"

SLAP!

Sango walked back to him, hands stuffed into her jacket pockets and shaking her head. "What is it with women these days," he asked while rubbing his pink cheek and watching the girl walk off in a huff.

"You're just asking for it any time you call a girl a 'fair lady'," she commented. She was use to his shameless flirting and groping of innocent girls. Miroku stared at her, with a look of mock shock on his face. "You can't tell me you don't enjoy being called a fair lady! Or a fair beauty even," he said while smiling widely at her. Sango just rolled her eyes and walked away muttering. Miroku followed, rubbing his cheek a little.

"What's so special that we have to come all the way over here so early on our first day off from school," Sango asked, still mumbling. Miroku's hands found their way into his pockets. "Dunno," he replied. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her. "But it's a pleasure being with you!" Sango blushed slightly.

It was autum and they were on fall break from school. Kagome had called them both early in the morning and had invited them over to a nice restaurant near her house. Sango was decked out in a maroon jacket and nice fitting jeans. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail since she had just woke up. Miroku was wearing his usual attire, a dark purple T-shirt with his lettermen jacket. He hadn't bothered to do anything with his hair either, and it was full of tangles. Needless to say, neither one of them were too keen on getting up at ten in the morning on vacation.

As they turned onto the right street, they heard someone calling for them. "Oi, it's about time you two lazy asses got here!" It was Inuyasha, their very _dear_ childhood friend. They both shot him glares as they reached him and Kagome. Sango yawned and asked, "So what's so important that you had to drag us all the over here?"

"We'll tell you inside," Kagome chirped happily and skipped inside. Sango and Miroku rose their eyebrows as Inuyasha quickly followed her. They were quickly seated at a booth, Kagome and Inuyasha on one side and Sango and Miroku on the other. As their waiter placed the appetizers on the table, Kagome cleared her throat. Inuyasha became very interested in the chips and dip. "Me and Inuyasha have something to tell you," Kagome said, stating the obvious. Inuyasha cleared his throat rather loudly. Sango cast him a suspicious look as she and Miroku spoke in unison. "As we've heard."

"Well," Kagome began. She glanced at the passing waiter. She leaned in toward Sango. Miroku leaned in toward the pair of girls. Inuyasha stayed where he was seated. "Inuyasha and I are now officially a couple," she said matter-o'-factly and sat back. She smiled warmly at her boyfriend and Sango and Miroku sat silently, not really processing what was going on. "Since when," Miroku finally asked, as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand under the table. "Since yesterday," she answered and smiled again. Sango and Miroku blinked at the same exact time. Kagome frowned and looked at them. "Aren't you happy for us," she asked, placing her hands on the table. Sango blinked once again and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Of course we are, Kagome," shereplied and embraced the girl across the table. Miroku looked rather awkward but managed to compliment Inuyasha anyway. "Nice catch," he said and ended up laughing nervously. Inuyasha merely arched an eyebrow.

"So, you guys wanna do something," Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence.

They left without ordering anything and headed towards the movie theater. As they walked, Sango and Miroku stared at the couples hands twined together. They weren't use to seeing them so... together. Miroku glanced at Sango's hand as Sango had JUST did his. He shook his head and looked ahead.

The groupdecided they were going to see _The Darkness_ when they got there. They paid, got their popcorn and headed into the dark theater. Sitting down, they were in a different order than usual. Sango didn't like it one bit. Inu Yasha sat at the end, Kagome to hisright, Miroku to her right and then Sango sat at Miroku's right. Usually the two girls sat together and the guys sat together. Sango scowled ceased paying attention half way through the previews.

After the movie was over, Kagome declared it was time for her to go home. Inuyasha followed her and the two groups parted ways. Most of the way home, Sango and Miroku were lost deep in thought. They were both thinking the same thing. _Now that those two are together... it's bound to screw up the "just friends" thing we have going on..._

"How the hell did that happen," Miroku suddenly asked.

"I was just thinking that... but truth be told, there were signs," she replied, and sighed.

"Well yeah, but still," was all Miroku could think to say.

They walked in silence for a bit longer.

"Did you like the movie,"she asked as they neared their houses.

"I wasn't paying attention,"Miroku sighed.

"Neither was I," Sango laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I heard it was stupid," Miroku said with a little laugh as well.

They said their good byes and walked into their houses, side by side.

---------------------------------

Ta-da! The first chapter re-write is done! Any better?


	2. Oh Back to the Good Ol' Days

**Chapter Two: Oh Back to the Good Ol' Days**

The next day the group met at their usual place, the park. When Sango and Miroku arrived, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting next to each other in a very couple-y position. They had temporarily forgotten the hook-up, and the scene they happened upon made them forget their sleepiness almost instantly. They sighed as they approached the couple.

"Hey guys! What are we gunna do today," Kagome asked in her usual cheerful voice.

Sango just shrugged and Miroku sat down beside Kagome. They had a new row now. Sango sat beside Miroku and they looked at each other. Kagome could obviously see that something was bothering her two friends. She tried to break the silence. "I don't know about you, but that was movie was dull. Not at all what I was expecting," she remarked. Silence. She elbowed Inuyasha. "Uh, yeah. A waste of money," he said. Neither Miroku nor Sango said anything.

"What's the matter with you two," Kagome asked, getting a little impatient. Her eyebrows knitted together in a mixture of worry and slight annoyance. Sango felt guilty, but she wasn't going to admit she was jealous. "I don't feel well?" she weakly suggested. "Yeah, me neither, maybe it's a bug," Miroku said, faking a cough. Kagome narrowed her eyes at them briefly but reluctantly decided to let it go. Inuyasha just sat back and watched.

"Why don't we go to the arcade," Kagome asked. Sango perked up a little, she loved the arcade. "Sounds like a good idea to me," Miroku said and stood up. Sango followed suit and immediately latched onto Kagome's arm. The girls chatted as the guys lagged behind them a little.

There was another awkward silence. They were becoming more and more abundent nowadays. Inuyasha cast a sideways look at Miroku. "So what's up your ass," Inuyasha asked, getting straight to the point. These two idiots were upsetting Kagome and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He decided to get to the bottom of it.

Miroku looked down at his feet. "Nothing at all. What makes you think something's bothering me," he denied quite blatantly. "Oh come off it, you guys have been in shitty moods since yesterday," Inuyasha scoffed. "You could be right about that," Miroku said. "You're damn right I am," Inuyasha told him. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation. "I dunno... it's just you two getting together has really shook me up," Miroku finally confessed. Inuyasha rose one eyebrow. "Why? Is it that strange," he asked, sounding just a tad bit worried. Was it?

"No, it's not that," Miroku was quick to reply. All he needed was Inuyasha being self conscious all of a sudden. "I've just been thinking that you two together screws up what me and Sango have going on." Inuyasha looked at him. "What've you two got goin' on," he asked. "We're just friends, but this whole business has me thinking we could make a good couple too." Miroku sighed heavily.

"What's the big deal then," Inuyasha asked. "You always think _some_ girl and you would make a good couple," he pointed out. The conversation was put to an abrupt end once they reached the girls.

They decided to play Laser Quest when they got there. That was one of Sango's favorite activities ever and she quite enjoyed the sport of it. She teamed up with Miroku once inside. Together, they beat the pants off Kagome and Inuyasha. They came out feeling much better, having let some steam off. Inuyasha complained of course, and told them it was just a fluke. They just rolled their eyes and decided to get some pizza and then call it a night.

Once the meal was done and they had talked for quite awhile, it felt like things were all back to the way they were. "It's getting late guys, I'm gunna head home," Kagome said and dumped her trash. They said their good byes and Inuyasha followed after her. Sango and Miroku were left alone at their booth.

"So..." Miroku began. Sango cut him off, wanting to lighten up the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Let's go do something," she said. She smiled widely at him and jumped up. She left her stuff there for him to dump as she walked out of the arcade with him shortly behind. "It's been a long time since we've done something together, just the two of us," Miroku commented. Sango shrugged. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, she had an idea. "Race ya to the park," she yelled and took off running. Miroku blinked. "Hey, no fair! Cheater!" Sango laughed and pumped her arms to keep up her speed, hoping he wouldn't catch up to her. The sun was just going down, it was dusk and the sky was all shades of purple and pink and blue. The stars were just about ready to shine.

Falling down into her swing, Sango panted heavily. Miroku ran up just behind her and rested his hands on his knees. "Since... when.. were you that fast," he panted. He let out one big breath and sat down beside her. She grinned and put her hands on the swing chains. For a while they just sat quietly, regaining their breath.

"Do you remember when we use to have jumping contests," she asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yup, I always won," he stated very proudly.

"You wish! I always won, _remember_?"

"Excuse me, my fair lady, but I believe you are mistaken," Miroku said with utmost politeness.

"Excuse _me_, my dear friend, but I belive _you_ are mistaken," she mocked him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm pretty sure I won."

"If you're so sure, then I challenge you," she proclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

Mirokou scowled at her. "And degrade myself infront of all these children," he asked in arather snobbish tone. "I thinknot." Sango surveyed the area. Not a single child in sight. She laughed and pointed again. "You're just a chicken!"

"I dare you to say that again," Miroku challenged her.

"You're just a chicken, you're just a chicken!" Sango stuck her tongue out at him, in a verychildish manner.

"Now you're just asking for it," he told her and began to swing himself.

Sango followed suit.

(an hour later)

"Come on, one more time!"

"No Miroku! That was our 20th game!"

"So," he shot at her.

"So, I'm tired," she snapped.

"But Sango," he whined.

Sango sighed. "Fine, one more time. Who ever wins this one wins them all!"

"That's quite fine by me."

By the time they were on their way home, the stars were completely out.

"I told you I always won," he said, a huge smile on his face.

"You never win, that was just a fluke," she muttered.

"Now who do we sound like," he asked in chiding manner.

They both laughed, remembering Inuyasha's earlier antics.

"We kicked their asses, didn't we," Sango asked. She beamed up at him.

Miroku ignored the little feeling he got in his gut. He agreed with her andruffled her hair as he headed into his house. Smiling, she made her way into hers.

* * *

I thought Inuyasha needed a bigger role... sorry if he was OOC. Even though this is a rewrite, I still suck! ;.; 


	3. Couples of Tokyo

**Chapter Three: Couples of Tokyo**

Sango groaned as she heard the phone and her alarm clock ring at the same time. She dropped her hand down onthe night stand, totally missing the alarm clock. The next time her fist collided with the clock. She reached for the phone, only to have it quit ringing. Opening her eyes a little, she groaned again and rolled over.

"What was I suppose to do...?"

Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was two o' clock in the afternoon. "Oh ya," she mumbled and sat up in bed. Today the group was meeting at the mall. She rolled to the end of the bed, and eventually fell off on her hands and knees on the floor. She was crawling towards the bathroom when the phone rang again.

She stood up and walked back to it. Snatching if up off the charger, she growled into it.

"Good morning to you too, Princess," she heard Miroku's voice say.

She grunted into the phone

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Another grunt.

"I was just calling to tell you that we aren't meeting at the mall today," he said. Sangorubbed her eyes with her night-shirt sleeve. Her vission was blurred and she couldn't keep her eyes open that well. Wait... why was he callingso early? He usally woke upafter her. "What," she asked groggily.

"Kagome said not to come," he repeated.

"Why not?"

"Her cousins are visiting," he stated.

"That's great," she mumbled.

"So it's just gunna be us," he told her.

"What happened to Inuyasha," she asked, scratching her scalp languidly.

"Since when have you known him to come and hang out with just us two," Miroku asked her.

"T'is just, t'is just," she said. She yawned into the phone. "Since I'm not quite up yet, I'll call you later."

She hung up the phone before he could say otherwise and threw it on the floor, curling up in a ball on her bed and falling into a deep sleep again.

It was around three thirtywhen Sango was woke up again by a very annoying rapping on her door. Her little brother, Kohaku, was calling to her on the other side. "Hey Sango, can you hear me," he practically yelled. She groaned loudly in reply. "I hope you're decent, because I'm comin' in," he threw the door open. "Dad said it's time for you to wake up."

Sango sat up, her eyes closed but face pointed in his direction. "Why," she asked groggily. "It's three thirty! You're wasting your break!" He went to her blinds and opened them up wide. Sango, having finally opened her eyes, immediately shut them again and fell back on her bed screeching like she was a vampire. "Light, no goooood," she howled. Kohaku laughed and grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her out of bed.

"You little squirt," she jumped up and caught him in a death grip. "Noogie time," she cried and laughed happily as he stuggled fruitlessly to get away. "Sango, stop it! You'll mess up my hair," she could hear him say. He was muffled by her arm. "Why, ya got a hot date," she asked him. She let him go when he didn't reply fast enough.

Her mouth hung open. "My sweet little brother! You have date!" She gathered him up in a huge sisterly bear hug. "You sly little dog," she said and ruffled his hair some more. "Sis," he yelped. "Oh sorry," she dropped him and let him fix his hair. "Who's the lucky girl," she asked. She grinned from ear to ear.

Kohaku turned pink. He mumbled at first, so Sango narrowed her eyes at him. She got a sly grin on her face. "What's that," she asked, cupping her hand to her ear. "I can't hear you sonny, speak into my good ear," she yelled. Shehad an excellent immitation of an old lady. "I said I had a date with Rin, happy now!" Kohaku crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the ground. His face was beet red. "Why yes! You're free o go now," she said and patted his head. He marched right out and she headed towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Miroku decided that she had waited too long to call him. So instead he thought he's suprise her and head over to her house. Sango's father said she was up in her room and that she should be up by now, so he could go ahead and go up. They went way back, so her dad had no problems with it.

Sango wasn't in her room, so he decided she must be in the bathroom. He sat down on her bed and waited for her, twiddling with her things a little. He was bored almost instantly and decided to watch TV. He picked up the remote control and started flipping through channels. He completely lost track of time when the Ninja Turtle came and was hypnotized.

Next thing he knew, he was scared out of his wits. "What are you doing in my room," Sango yelled at him. Her hair was dripping and her hands were gripping the towel wrapped around her very tightly. He stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. "I thought you were in the bathroom," he said, looking innocent.

Alas, innocent for Miroku is not very convincing, even if he is telling the truth. "You didn't go through my underwear drawer, did you," Sango asked accusingly. She eyed him as he looked up at her. "I don't even know where that is," he tried. She looked pretty mad, but he couldn't help but look at her in that towel. She had a very nice shape, really great legs, and...

"Pay attention," Sango snapped at him. Her face was beet red like her brother's had been. "Get out of my room right now," she said in a very danergous voice. He immediately did as he was told. He tried to say sorry but the door was shut clean on his face.

"The nerve of him," Sango mumbled, her face still bright red. She quickly dried off and changed into new clothes, making sure to check her underwear drawer for missing items. Finding nothing gone, she sighed. She wasn't really mad he was in her room, just that when she was trying to talk to him he was staring at her... at her body. She got red again just thinking abou it.

A few minutes later, she came down the stairs. "I'm glad you're up dear," her father said, not looking up from the newspaper he held. Sango smiled and sat down on the couch beside her father. Looking behind her, she saw Miroku. He was hunched over and sad looking. She shook her head a little and smiled begrudgingly. "Dad, did you make anything to eat," she asked him. "Kohaku had cereal, I'm afraid that's all we have," he responded. "Alright, I think I'll go out and get something." Her father nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Coming Miroku," she asked.

He just nodded his head sullenly and followed her out the door. "Are you still mad at me," he asked her after a little bit. Sango sighed and shook her head. "I wasn't even mad until..." she trailed off, her face turning pink. Miroku rose an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Until what," he asked.

"Until you started looking at me," she finally admitted. She found counting the cracks in the sidewalk very entertaining at the moment. Miroku was silent for a minute. "Did you.. want me to," he asked her very quietly. He cast her a sideways look as she looked up at him, wide-eyed. "What kind of ques-"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," Miroku said, cutting her off. She was silent for a little bit longer, thinking of something to say. "I wasn't really," she said. She looked up at him. "We're going to remain best friends for a long time, so it's okay." He let out a little sigh.

He was surprised though when she actually put one arm around his shoulder and grinned at him. He grinned and looked ahead, the stupid feeling in his gut was active again. He swallowed his spit. "You know what I was worried about when Kagome told us she and Inuyasha were going out," he asked her. She swallowed too as his arm wrapped around her waist and he rested his hand on her hip.

"What's that," she asked. Her face was a little pink. "I was worried that we'd end up... you know, doing the same thing," he admitted. _And that's a_..._ bad thing_, she asked herself. She frowned a little. "Because... it would mess up the relationship we have going on right now," he continued. She fixed the frown on her face into a normal happy-go-lucky smile._ I don't like him anyway._

"To tell you the truth, I was thinking the same exact thing," she said and looked up at him. He was still staring straight ahead. "No worries though," she said, and did likewise. "I would never date you with that awful habit of yours," she said and laughed. He felt a little sting for a moment, but managed to laugh and joke with her. He looked at her with a goofy look on his face. "What habit might I have," he asked.

"Well, for one, that one," she said as she swatted his hand away from her behind. He laughed a little and sweat dropped as she let him go. They were walking side by side now and she started counting on her fingers. "Groping girls you don't even know, and do know," she said, putting two counts on her fingers. "Asking women to bear your children, hitting on all pretty women when they're near," she counted off two more. She cast him a sideways look. "Catch my drift yet," she asked. He laughed a little. "I guess those things are habits," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

She snorted at him. "You're damn right they are," she said. Laughing, she continued walking on without him. "So what do you want to eat," he asked as he got back in step with her. Walking down the streets of Tokyo, there were little tables and chairs sitting outside just about every business in the neighborhood. And at each little table of every little business, there was a couple. Couples were everywhere you looked, and it made both Sango and Miroku just a little bit uncomfortable.

Speaking of couples...

Rounding another corner, Sango suddenly pulled Miroku back. "What?" he asked, looking down at her. She shushed him and pointed. They both gazed out around the corner, and Miroku finally saw what she was pointing at. It was Inuyasha and Kagome, kissing at one of the tables. Sango pulled back. "I feel like we're spying on them," she whispered, her face burning. She looked up at Miroku who was looking down at her. Their eyes darted in different directions. "Then let's not," Miroku said rather stifly and grabbed her upper arm. He led her down the other way.

After a few minutes of walking in uncomfortable silence, Sango laughed. "Can you believe Inuyasha," she asked. "He use to hate the idea of kissing in public." Miroku laughed, thinking back to the good old days. "He even made fun of people who held hands in public," Miroku remembered. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they both sang loudly. They laughed and sat down to eat.

Once their food arrived, they sat in silence eating. It was well past five, but they hadn't discussed doing anything else. "We're too close for that, aren't we," Sango suddenly asked. A malicious grin formed inside her head. _Can't believe you said you didn'__t want to date me,_ she thought. She smiled at him, exposing her straight white teeth.

Miroku blinked at her. "I suppose... so," he said and blinked again. "What brought that on," he asked her. She laughed and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing," she replied and started eating her food again. He stared at her with a puzzled look and shrugged. They ate in silence for awhile, and eventually he looked up at her.

Sango was very beautiful when he thought of it. She was wearing a dark brown turtle neck and tight fitting blue jeans. Her hair was pulled up in it's regular fashion, a messy pony tail. She didn't have any make-up on, but she was still gorgeous to him. She caught him staring at her. "What is it," she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

Miroku snapped out of his daze. "What?"

"Is there something on my face," she repeated.

"No... why?"

"Then why are you staring at me?" she asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was I," he asked. He gave her the most charming smile he could muster.

This would have made her blush, except for she was expecting it. "For the past five minutes," she answered.

As he couldn't think of anything else to say, he turned his head and just said, "Feh."

Sango burst out laughing. "Now who sounds like Inuyasha, huh?"

"Shut up," he muttered. His face was burning from the blush he was desperately trying to hide.

"You think it's time we go back," she asked. She was already standing up.

"Uh, yeah, I guess.."

"Pay the man Miroku, I don't have any money." She grinned widely at him.

"Like I do," Miroku asked her. He raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip. "Please, Miroku-kun," she said as sexily as possible with a pout on her lips.

He justturned around to hide his blush and sighed.

Once they paid, they walked home in silence. Sango wanted to skip the whole way she was so pleased with herself. Teasing Miroku was a lot of fun, it was like turning the tables on him. Miroku, on the other hand, was wondering what the heck was wrong with her. He furrowed his brow a little and was suprised when she suddenly turned and hugged him.

They were home and she had said some thing while he was in his daze. "What," he asked her. She laughed, or sort of... _giggled._ Miroku blinked as she hugged him again. "I said good night." And with that, she walked off. His gaze traveled to her bedroom window. He watched as the light switched on and remembered what had took place earlier. His eyes turned to the grey side-walk underneath his feet, her shapely curves burned into his memory.

"I suppose it's time I've broke that habit..."

---------------------------------

Any better? I didn't like what I did to Kohaku last time. He was a stupid little whiney brat. Now he's fun little brother! Yay!


	4. Good Mood at an ungodly hour

This chapter will prove most difficult to repost, as I have to reconstruct the story from this point forward. Two chapters are grossly different than what I want to happen in this story now. I might even have to take out one of the chapters, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, without further delay, chapter four.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Good Mood at an ungodly hour**

Tuesday afternoon, Sango was up by twelve thirty. Her father was out at work and her brother was still sleeping. _Ha... they'd never believe me if I told them I woke up this early..._ She chuckled and jumped up off the couch and made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

She had cereal and enjoyed it over the newspaper funnies. She would laugh and chuckle a little and then stuff her face.Needless to say, for it being so early in the morning, Sango was in an incredibly good mood. She finished up and hummed a happy tune as she made her way up the stairs to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, she decided it was time to go get Miroku up. On the way out though she couldn't help but admire herself inthe full length mirror. She posed and giggled a little. Sango was wearing khaki capri pants, a little ankle bracelet on her left ankle, and brown sandals. Under her maroon jacket she was wearing a white tanktop. She grabbed her wallet and stuffed it in her back pocket as she was leaving. Today was going to have some fun.

At Miroku's house, she could hear a football game on the TV. Moushin, Miroku's uncle, was yelling quite enthusiastically. Sango smiled and twisted the door knob, peaking her head in. "Knock, knock," she called. Moushin looked over and plopped down in his seat. "Good afternoon, Sango! I'm afraid Miroku's not up yet," he told her. She smiled evily. "I know, mind if I wake him up," she asked. Moushin jumped up as the team he was rooting for scored another touchdown. "Go ahead," he yelled. He pumped his fist in the air and Sango smiled, heading up the stairs.

_I am a spy, a super spy, _she told herself as she tip-toed down the hallway with a smirk on her lips. She passed Moushin's room with deft stealth and was very proud of herself as she squietly made her way into Miroku's room.

Sango hadn't been in Miroku's room for a very long time. It had probably been at least a year, the last time Miroku had decided he was going to throw a party while Moushin was away. Last time it has been scattered with dirty magazines, pop bottles, streamers, and was generally a huge mess. She had a feeling though that it wasn't just all the people that had messed it up like that.

She was relieved this time, when she saw that it was cleaner. She glanced at a corner of the room and noticed that there were still dirty mags though. They were just neatly put away this time. She shook her head as she stood over him. "He'll never change," she whispered as she looked down at him.

Mirokulooked a lot different when he slept. He had his arms wrapped around a pillow and his sheets were kicked all the way off. As corny as it sounded, she liked to think he was a very sexy, cute, and innocent looking angel. She had to keep herself from laughing. _Bad combo,_ she thought.

Tilting her head to the side, she studied his face. His eyes were closed tight, his mouth slightly ajar. She could see a little drool dripping from his lip and her first thought was that it was actually kind of cute. Her eyes slowly traveled down his body and she became focused on one of his thighs that was drawn up close to his chest. Her face darkened instantly, _this is wrong, so wrong._ But she wasn't about to tearher eyes away.

He was wearing navy blue boxers and that was it. A goofy grin plastered itself on her lips as she examined his neatly shaped calves and the muscles in his bare shoulders and strong back. He was so _hot_. She reached her hand up and lightly slapped her cheek, making a funny face as she did so. "Bad Sango," shechided herself and shook her head violently.

"Miroku," she called. She reached out and nudged his shoulder and was startled when he snored loudly and rolled over. His arms were positioned above his head now, and the pillow over his face. She placed a hand across her mouth and pursed her lips, her eyes zoning in on his broad and tan chest. _I am such a perv,_ she told herself.

After standing there above him for nearly fifteen minutes, she came to the decision that it was time for her to stop perving on him and wake him up like she had planned to do in the first place. "Miroku," she cried very loudly. He still didn't stir. Once again, the devious grin fixed itself on her face.

She readied herself like a might huntress, and then...

POUNCE!

"Miroku!"

"WHAT? WHAT!"

He was standing straight on his feet ina matter of seconds. She fell face first onto his bed and clutched at her belly, very pleased with herself. She was too busy laughing her head off to notice Miroku scowling at her. Which meant she was also too busy to notice the way he grinned at her from ear to ear. "Sango," hesang quietly. He readied himself, much like she had done mere seconds earlier.

Before she could blink he was on top of her. She actually _squeled_ and laughed as he tickled her sides. Thrashing her head from side to side, she howled for him to get off her. He just laughed maniacally and continued to tickle until she eventually managed to wiggle her way off the bed and onto the floor. It was his turn to laugh at her now as she scowled. She pouted at him and he stood above her to help her up.

Her hand in his, he hauled her up and held her in a quick hug. She inhaled his scent and smiled against the crook of his neck before he let her go. "What are _you_ doing up," he asked. She smiled at him. "And in such a good mood too! Usually when I call you around this time you call it an 'ungodly' hour," he added. She laughed and pushed him a little. "I don't know why I'm in such a good mood. Do you wannma go somewhere," she asked.

Miroku grinned. "Yeah, sure."

There was silence.

"Well," she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I can't get dressed with you standing here," he pointed out to her.

She blushed. "Oops, that's right." And with that, she scurried out of the room.

* * *

This was very short, but I'm very confident that you're going to like the (revised) next chapter for the most part. 


	5. Technical Date

This chapter should definitely make up for the conciseness of the last chapter. :) I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, enter mini-Sango! A new addition to the family. x3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Technical Date **

Breathing in the autumn air, Sango threw her arms up. The sun was shining, and she was in a wonderful mood. She was sure that if there were any birds around they would have been chirping happily. She and Miroku were heading back to her house to stop in and tell Kohaku she was gunna be gone for a few hours.

Upon entering the house, she was surprised to see Kohaku and his girlfriend sitting together on the floor. They were playing video games. "Hey you two," she called. She walked up, a smile plastered on her face. Kohaku stared wide-eyed at his sister. "What are you doing up," he asked. Miroku laughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I already asked that," he told him.

"This is a sure sign of the apocalypse," they heard another voice chirp. Kagome's little brother, Souta, was standing in their kitchen raiding their fridgerator. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you three doing," she asked them. "Oh nothing', just chillin' around here until dad gets home for lunch. He's gunna drop us off at the mall later," Kohaku answered. Sango nodded. "You guys stay here until then, okay? I'm going out with Miroku," she told them. They all looked at each other with sly grins on their faces. "Sango and Miroku, K-I-S-S..." Sango glared and Miroku just laughed at them. Sango left in a hurry.

"Kohaku sure is growing up," Miroku commented as they walked along. They were heading over to the mall and for once they were not in the middle of an uncomfortable silence. The corner of Sango's lip went up, but that was about it. "Yeah.. it makes me kind of sad. He use to be so tiny. I remember when I could hold him in my arms," she told him. She sighed. "He's even got a girlfriend, jeez..."

Miroku laughed. "They grow up too soon," he agreed with her. She smiled up at him and slid her hand into his. He didn't even stop to think of it as he squeezed her hand like it was a normal everyday occurrence. _I could get use to this_, he thought to himself. His mouth turned up in a grin as he listened to Sango talk.

Hours later, they were sitting in the food court of the mall. They were nonchalantly spying for her smaller brother, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Sango took a large gulp from her soda. "I bet he's in a movie with her," she told him." And I so wanted to know what kind of things they did together," she pouted. Miroku laughed and patted her head. "We'll get 'em next time," he said. _God, he has a sexy smile. _Sango's face turned bright pink and she had to look down at her soda.

Miroku got up to dump his food, leaving Sango there to have a small fit. _Stop thinking about this morning, you perv! _A mini-Sango was jumping up and down inside her skull shouting that it was just too hot to forget. _It would be like a sin... a very sexy sin, _she thought to herself. She frowned.

"Why the long face?" Miroku suddenly broke through her thoughts. Her face burned, realizing his finger was under her chin so she was level with his face. "It's nothing," she mumbled. She bit the inside of her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. _Kyaaaa_, the mini-Sango squealed and started bouncing off the walls. Her face was burning from the hardest blush she'd ever produced in her whole entire life of seventeen years.

"If you say so," he said and sat back in his seat. He leaned back to study the beautiful girl he was with. She was wearing make-up, but no amount of it could hide the huge blush on her face. He wondered a little if it was because he kissed her but decided against it. That probably wasn't it. Sango had had plenty of boyfriends. A little kiss on the forehead was nothing... right?

"Hey, let's go," he told her. She nodded and quietly followed him.

The mall was packed for a Tuesday, then again that was probably because of fall break. Miroku sighed and looked back when he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. Sango was gripping it tightly, and smiling shyly at him. He smiled back and gripped her hand instead, dragging her behind him through a particularly thick group of people.

Miroku was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt made of cotton. It had been very soft between her fingers and it looked great on him. She could tell he was well built just by looking at him. She didn't have to see him naked from the waist up to tell. Her cheeks were crimson colored.

Suddenly, she realized something. Girls were looking at Miroku. A lot of them. Sango blinked and looked around, and didn't realize it when Miroku stopped. She ran into his back and blinked when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He propped himself up against a pillar. "There's a mini-concert," was his explanation for the huge crowd. "Let's watch for a little bit," he suggested. She just nodded and leaned into his shoulder, her arm around his waist.

_I never realized_, she thought with a bewildered look on her face. _But there are a lot of girls checking Miroku out!_ Some were openly staring at him, hoping he wouldn't glance their way. Others who were standing right beside them were darting little looks out of the corner of their eyes. She saw a group of younger girls a few feet away huddled together. One was pointing at him. Her eyebrows knitted together. How could he possibly not be aware of all the attention he was getting?

Miroku looked down at Sango to see a very confused and concentrated look on her face. He raised an eyebrow a little and jiggled his hand on her arm. She looked up at him, startled. "What is it," he asked. She blinked. "You mean you don't really notice it?" She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Notice what," he asked, completely oblivious. He smiled and the mini-Sango in her head melted a little. "All the girls staring at you," she answered. He looked around and could see no one doing so. "Where?" He hooded a hand over his eyes and pretended to survey they area. She slapped his chest. "Right there," she said and nodded toward the group of younger girls.

They all kind of jumped. Some acted nervous, smoothing their hands over their skirts and dresses while others pretended to be very interested in the concert. Some dug in their purses. Miroku grinned and winked at them and laughed when they all giggled. Sango narrowed her eyes and elbowed him in the chest.

Mini-Sango was stark-raving mad. How could you, she screamed at him, throwing a mild temper tantrum. Jealousy had snuck up on her and had her in its grasp. Miroku noticed the frown in her face. He chuckled at her and drew her in towards him. His mouth landed soundly on hers. "Don't worry! You're the only girl for me," he told her and poked her nose. She was wrong about earlier. _This_ was the hardest blush she'd ever experienced.

"C'mon," she stammered and pulled on his wrist. "I'm bored with this." He just shrugged and followed her. "Let's go catch a movie," she said. He grinned, happily holding on to her hand. "What d'ya wanna see," he asked her. "Nothing in particular, really. Let's just go see what's on."

A few minutes later, they were seated in the theater that was playing Harry Potter. Between them they had two large drinks, one huge popcorn container, two hotdogs, and various types of candy. They did not travel lightly, that was for sure.

They sat quietly and observed the movie like any other normal couple of people through the first half. But eventually, Miroku became bored when he ran out of food. He reached over for Sango's drink and she slapped his hand. He pulled back, doing his best to give her a puppy dog look in the dark.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, handing over the drink. He emptied her cup and she narrowed her eyes at him. He was very pleased with himself and beamed at her, his teeth showing nicely. She turned her eyes to the front of the theater.

A hand slid down her thigh and to her knee. "Miroku," she hissed at him. Her hand went to push his off, but he caught it and held on. She looked at him with narrowed eyes but then decided that the feeling wasn't half bad. They held hands in silence for quite some time.

That is, until Miroku began running his thumb over her hand in random patterns, distracting her. She looked down, her eyes traveling up his arm. He was grinning evily when he lifted the arm rest between them up. Sango blinked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. She couldn't help but keep the smile off her face though as she rested her head against his chest, his hand playing with her hair.

Miroku managed to keep his hands off certain body parts the whole rest of the movie. Afterwards, it was well past four when they left the theater. They figured the perfect way to end the day was to go to the park together. They considered calling Kagome and Inuyasha but thought better of it. "They're probably out on a date anyway," Miroku told her.

Sango sat down in one of the many swings for the second time in a week. Miroku stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "So did you have fun today," he asked her as he began to push her in the swing. She smiled and gripped the chains. "Yeah, I liked the movie." He smiled and sat down in the swing next to her.

There were children playing in the park, even though it was nearing dusk. There were two little girls, who looked to be about six-years-old or so. One had her brown hair up in one big pony-tail on the very top of her head and she had on pink overalls. The other was a little blonde girl with a hack job hair cut. Sango guessed she'd cut her hair herself. She was awful cute, wearing a little blue skirt and clips in her hair.

The little girls noticed them and ran over from the sandbox. "I'm Mitsuko. Do you wanna play," the brow haired girl asked. She was missing her two front teeth. The little blonde one was staring up at Miroku, a finger in her mouth. Sango laughed. "Do you wanna play," she asked him. Miroku grinned.

Four swinging contests and two merry-go-round competitions later, dusk had passed and they were all tuckered out. The little girls said they had to go home, but that they'd be back the next day. Mitsuko and Yumi, the little girls, made them pinky promise that they'd come back and play.

Walking home, Miroku and Sango laughed together. They bumped shoulders and talked about the good old days. Sango was excited to call Kagome and tell her all that had happened that day and Miroku was excited to go home and sleep. After all, Sango had woken him up early.

Before they knew it, they were standing at Marko's front door. "Well, goodnight," they both said at the same time. Sango was nervous and laughed a little, leaning in towards him to kiss him. He was going at the same time and was pleasantly surprised when his lips hit hers.

Neither one moved and time stilled for just a fraction of a second. Miroku pressed his lips against her mouth, his tongue darting out. He ran it across her bottom lip and she gasped, allowing him entrance. Her arms went up and rested on his shoulders, her fingers fisted in his short brown hair. Miroku was eagerly pulling her body flush against his. He placed his hands on the small of her back to keep her still.

His tongue was hot in her mouth. She wanted to break free and breathe normally again but wasn't willing to in the least bit. Her knees became weak and if Miroku had not tightened his grip on her she might have fell and became a pool of nothingness at his feet.

"Miroku," she whispered as he finally drew back. He leaned in once again and nibbled her lip briefly before retreating to her neck. He pressed butterfly kisses against her throat, until he reached her ear. "Sango," he breathed. She threw her head back, wanting him to kiss her neck again. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he ran it over her skin. Sango whimpered as he pulled her ear lobe into his mouth and suckled on it.

The clutching and clinging continued until Sango's whole body was on fire. She was enjoying it and wasn't willing to stop until Miroku's hand made contact with her breast. He cupped it in his hand and began massaging it, pressing her back against the front door. She let out a small moan and everything snapped back into place in reality.

She was making out with Miroku in front of his house! Anyone could see her! Anyone could see _them_. She licked her lips and hastily shoved him away. "Miroku, we can't do this..." She lowered her eyes, ashamed of herself. _I was letting that go on right out front,_ she thought to herself with disgust. He was breathing hard.

"Sango...?"

"I have to go, Miroku. Bye." And with that, she made her way across the front lawn and into her own house.

* * *

Kissing scene... shit? Any opinions? I honestly have no idea if that was good or not so if you could tell me that would be great. Thanks! 


	6. What If

In case you have a hard time guessing, italics are thoughts. (I am sorry the chapter is so short.)_

* * *

_

_Her fault! His fault! Their fault! If they woulda just kept their happy little love story to themselves I wouldn't be in this position right now! Nevermind the fact that I wanted that to happen, but- Gah! I did not just think that! Nonononono!_

Frustrated with her train of thought, Sango groaned. Frowning, she kicked the covers off her lower body as she folded her arms over her chest. She cursed Inuyasha and Kagome ten times over and over again. Then a totally new thought entered her mind.

_Strange,_ she thought. _It actually seemed like Miroku knew what he was doing... _She thought that very peculiar. He was so busy shamlessly groping girls and having them beat him senseless that he hardly had a love life to speak of. At least that's what she had thought._ But then how the hell did he get so good at it if that's the case? _Her face burned.

_Okay, new thought. New thought, new thought... _She searched her brain over and over for something else to occupy herself with but the feeling of Miroku's lips against hers was what her mind kept going back to. Her stomach flipped and tied itself in knots.

_Grr... damn you! _Before getting up, she groaned and streched lazily in bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she gazed out the window of her room and directly into Miroku's. She couldn't see anything but the darkness inside his room and her reflection in the window pane.

He really was a good guy, there was no reason to not date him. Besides the gropping thing, but she was _almost_ sure he could stop that habit if he tried. Afterall, he had managed to keep his hands off her during the movie. _Didn't stop him from touching you a few hours ago though..._

Sango threw herself face first onto the bed again and burried her face in the pillows. Clutching the pillow in her fists, she barely managed to keep in a scream of frustration. She felt embarressed and trashy for doing those things with him. Even worse, doing those things with him in plain sight! For everyone to see!

_It's not like anyone was watching..._ A little voice in her head seemed to say to her. She argued back, for some reason. "That doesn't make it right." The little voice simply replied, _That doesn't mean you didn't like it._ Sango sighed, she had to admit it. She had liked it. Loved it, really. He'd held her tightly and gently, but he'd been firm and loving. He'd made her feel wanted, and she hadn't felt that way in a very long time. At least not by a boy.

_Do I even love him, _the thought crossed her mind. Quickly, just as soon as it had popped up, she shoved the thought as far back in her brain as she could. She refused to ponder the question at all. Sango yawned sleepily and eventually her eyes grew heavy and drifted closed... Her last thought before she entered a dreamless sleep was,

_What if I do...?_


	7. Sisterly Advice

******Chapter Seven: Sisterly Advice**

**EVENTUALLY GUNNA GET HERE**


	8. Realizing Feelings

**UNREVISED; DO NOT READ!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Realizing Feelings**

Sango stared warily at his window. She wished he'd suddenly appear at his window to stare at her. To stare right in the eye. It was incredibally odd, Mirokou never left his shades up when he went to sleep, he complained that the moon light always shone right in his eyes.

His wondow was right across from hers, it was such a narrow passage between their houses she could probably stretch across and into his room, if she tried. If she wanted. She understood what he meant about the moon shing right on his face. His room was dark but the moonlight crashed through one of his other winddows and his face was illuminated by the light. He looked so...sincere was not the word, more like...he was adorbly cute.

Sango blanched as she thought this. She reeled back from the window and sat down on her bed, her head resting on the headboard. She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. Since when had she thought of Mirokou like this? Why had she never noticed how cute he was?

Maybe one reason was because they had known each other since they were teeny tiny kids. They had never been attracted, or, at least, Sango had never been attracted to Mirokou. Girls use to tell her how she lucky she was because she was Mirokou's best friend. She had always thought them crazy. Mirokou wasn't cute, he had never been! At least not then..

She was still cursing herself. Why had she never noticed how incredibally handsome Mirokou was! She realized he was also charming and cute. God, how had this happened! She sighed and shook her head and then took a deep breath. She bit her lower lip as she thought about it.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and scowled at the ceiling. It was all Kagome and Inu Yasha's fault!

They were the ones that had proved you could know someone forever and then suddenly realize their attraction. They were the ones that prove you could find love in someone you had known she you were born. They were the ones that had caused all of it.

As Sango sat there, propped up by her pillow, she made a funny image. Her eyes narrowed into tiny little slits and her fists clenched. She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it. It was like she was trying to get a message through to God but the lously ceiling was in the way.

She hoped Mirokou wasn't her first love. She wanted to despertly to have someone else. She just couldn't have Mirokou be her fist love! She'd die! He was...he was Mirokou, for crying out loud!

She made a sound of protest in the back of her throat. Then she rolled over onto her stomach and pressed her face into her pillow. She screamed itno it. As she fell asleep, she cursed Kagome.

That night she dreamed of Mirokou. The next morning when she found this out she about went crazy. Now she was dreaming about him!

She dreamed they were a couple. As she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling (with an unbelievable espression on her face) she recalled the dream. After lying there for more than an hour, she got up and made her way toward the bathroom where she showered and dressed.

Afterwards, she took a walk. It was Friday, not that many free days left. She wished she could spend them with her friends.

When she finally arrived home it was around seven 'o clock. She had left at three. She realized she and Mirokou could be a couple. She realized they could be happy, like Kagome and Inu Yasha. But not before things were settled.

---------------------------------  
a/n: I'm writing like an ameutuer! GRR! sigh Oh well! peeps...this is gunna be the second story I've ever finished! I already started the next chapter on paper and I have to transfer it to the computer. Thaaaaaaaaaaaat's right...! Next chapter is the last. No epilogue. As soon as I'm done with this Im gunna started working on some of my better works. I'll be posting them on my other penname (geta kuns chibi)


	9. Confessing Said Feelings

**UNREVISED; DO NOT READ!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Confessing Said Feelings**

A soon as Sango realized this she started toward Kagome's house. She was so happy she wasn't expecting the cold behaviour her freidnw ould put forward.

Sango bounded up the stairs and leaned against the door, pressing the door bell. She was smiling the whole time. When Kagome opened the door and as soon as she saw who it was, her face turned sour. "What do you want?"

Sango was so surprised at Kagome's cold behaviour that she took a full step back. "I-I apologize," was all she could think of to say. She slapped herself mentally when Kagome gave her a look that clearly said she did not believe so.

"How do I know you're not just saying that," she asked, stepping back into her house a bit and pulling on the door. Sango stuck her foot in between the door and opening. "You don't," she answered, quite simply, and took a step forward. If one had just happened upon the scene you'd think that Sango was challenging Kagome. "I came here to settle things, once and for all," she explained, staring at Kagome with a determined expression on her face.

"Inu Yasha was -is- important to me. But did you understand? No, you didn't!" she replied, angry that Sango was trying to fix things that could not be fixed. Sango probably thought that it wasn't important, she probably thought they could easily skimm by this with no problems, just like every other thing they ever fought about. They couldn't this time because it was important, too important.

Sango gave her a look that clearly said she was in pain. The only emotion present on her face was greif. Though she was feeling incredibally frustrated, too. She threw her hands up in a pleading gesture. "I swear to God, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please forgive me," she pleaded, it was an odd site. Kagome and Sango never fought and if some one apologized, it was Kagome, never Sango.

Kagome stared at her. She wasn't so sure, she had already decided she would not let this go by without one decent heart filled talk. "Please Kagome," she cried, trying to be pateint. She wasn't succeding. "I really need to talk to you...it's very important," she said, emphasizing the word 'very.'

Kagome was curious. No doubt about that. She even raised an eyebrow at her. "What's this 'bout?" she asked, arching both of her eyebrows. Sango was staring at the ground now. Her cheeks slowly turned from a rosy pink to a dark crimson. Kagome waited one second. "Fine then, if you don't wanna then..." she trailed off, staring hard at Sango. Sango looked up with alarmed eyes. "...Mirokou..."

Five minutes later Kagome and Sango sat in the Higurashi residence living room. Sango chatted with Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen as she made the girls tea. Which was really not neccesary, Mrs. Higurashi insisted. Kagome found it annoying while Sango was gratefull. More time meant more time to find out how she was going to say what she needed too.

Another five minutes and Mrs. Higurashi had finally sat the tray of tea down in front of the girls and had tooken off up the stairs, and right out a of hearing range. The girls sat in silent for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Kagome was the one who broke the silence.

"Mirokou"

Sango sucked in a deep breath and then stared right at Kagome, never breaking eye contact or blinking. She had to decided to be blunt as possible. "I like him."

Kagome just stared at her. "You like our pervy friend, ey?" she asked, sarcasm obviously showing. Sango blushed crimson and looked away. "Are you in love with Inu Yasha?"

This was the talk Kagome had been waiting for. She'd been thinking of things to say ever since they first argued. All of a sudden all the sharp comments and smart sounding explanations went flying out of her head. She stared at Sango. "Yes, I do," she finally said. She rubbed her chin in a thoughtfull manner. "Why do you ask," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know you were in love," she asked, cutting off the last question, there was no reason to answer that one. "I first knew it when he hugged me. After that, I could never stop thinking about him.." Kagome trailed off, a dreamy look covering her face. "I've decided that me and Mirokou can be a decent couple," Sango said, letting out a big and eep breath.

"Wait, why is this so sudden?"

"Mirokou kissed me the day we had a fight," she paused to see Kagome's reaction, her eyes were wide, "I went to his house, not knowing where else to go. He comforted me and we suddenly found ourselves leaning in..." she blushed, not willing to go on. It was private, between her and Mirokou.

Kagome squeled. "Does that mean you forgive me," she asked, staring at Kagome. All Kagome did was squel louder...

Sango grinned happily as she walked down her street, hands tucked into her pockets. She smiled a broad smile as she remembered bits and peices of their conversation. The grin on her lips vanished when she turned onto her block. She stared at Mirokou's house all the way down the street. She walked slowly, trying to avoid the inevitable. She would have to see him.

Memories consume like opening the wound, I'm picking me apart again...

You all assume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again...

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose,

'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused.

Inside his house, Mirokou stared at his TV blankly. He was wringing his school jacket in his hands. He bit his lip and tried to pay attention to the TV. It was a basketball game. He should have been paying attention, it would have helped him when he went back to school. He was on the basketball team, afterall. Suddenly, he threw his jacket at the TV and a cup that had been sitting on the top of the TV crashed down and shattered.

I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream...

I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean...

I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright,

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit...

Tonight...

Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again...

I hurt much more, than any time before, I have no options left again...

Mirokou swore and ran his hands through his hair. He stopped, realizing he was on the brink of tears. He swore at himself again. Why was he so shook up? Sure, he had been thinking about his probl;em with Sango a lot lately, but why was he crying now? What the hell was he suppose to do. He glared at the broken glass on the ground before walking over to it and picking it up, peice by peice.

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose,

'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused.

I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream...

I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean...

I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright,

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit...

Tonight...

Sango fond herself in front of Mirokou's house, hand readily posed to knock on the door. She starred at it for the longest of time. She was just staring. She had to act, she had decided that. But she had not said when, had she? She was thinking, 'maybe I should just try tomorrow, he's probably not awake now.' Or so she thought, she knew, however, that he was awake. She also knew that he was probably getting ready to go over to Inu Yasha's. She didn't know what to do, all of a sudden. She was startled when Mirokou's uncle, Moushin, opened the door. He looked at her for a minute before pointing a thumb over his back. "He's out in the back."

I'll paint it on the walls,

'Cause I'm the one at fault...

I'll never fight again,

And this is how it ends...

Mirokou had decided he'd skip his visit with Inu Yasha. It was better to fix it by himself. He didn't have long until school started again. He was sitting out behind his house in a swing that he use to play on. He hadn't been outside in his backyward for a long, long time. He was wearing his school jacket now, and was making sure the glass hadn't ripped anything.

He was thinking while he did this, and stared at the jacket intently. He started thinking of Sango. She was such a pretty girl, he couldn't stand it when she was mad at him. He was starting to think he loved her, that was the only explination. He had never hurt so much from a rejection. It had been like a slap in the face, or a punch in the gutt. He was okay with it, though, now. The thing that was bugging him was the love problem. He had no idea what he would do if she didn't feel the same way about him. He had thought he was in love for a long time, even before Inu Yasha and Kagome had been dating. He thought maybe just their relationship and the news of it had told he was, in fact, in love. It was just a realization that had dawned on him. He sighed and stopped fiddling with his jacket.

I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream...

But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean...

I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright...

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit...

Tonight...

He was startled when he heard the back door slam shut. His head snapped up. He sat there, staring at her. Sango was just standing there, huddled in her jacket. She was staring at the ground. He had a feeling she wouldn't want to look up and find him staring at her so he went back to his jacket. He scooted over on the swing, just slightly. Sango took a few steps forward and he dropped his jacket, and stared at her shoes. She was getting closer.

She was standing right in front of him as he looked up. She was staring at him. He stared back at her. They were both trying to read the emotions in the others' eyes. It was mind-boggling. That was when she fell into his arms, tears spilling down her cheeks. He rubbed her back as she sat in his lap. "I'm so sorry, Mirokou..." she breathed, just barely a whisper, he had to strain himself to hear her. He held her in his arms, crushing her to his chest. "Sango, you don't have to be sorry. It was all me, if it wasn't for.." he got cutt off. She pressed her lips to his and he shut up. They pulled apart and she leaned back to look in his eyes. "I think I love you." He ruffled her hair. "You think?" he chuckled as she turned red. "I do love you," she stammered, still staring at him. He pressed her to his chest again, and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

--;;; So corny... O WELL... That's the end. Wahoo...

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Inu yasha or any of the characters mentioned in it. I don't own The song breaking the habit either.


End file.
